Wait, What? New recruits!
by ChoBear
Summary: New recruits rock Blood Gulch and unexpected romance rattles the two teams to their very core. Status: In-Progress. DonutOC and ChurchOC. RVB Red vs Blue. Some chapters may be rated M.
1. Red Recruit Info

Name: Alana Blake Hudson (her government name is Blake Alana Hudson)

Rank: Private

Armor color: Brick red

Age: 22

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Fire red

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 115 lbs

Weapon: regulation rifle

Personality/ Background Info: Alana has always been a tomboy. When her mother would buy her dresses when she was younger she would never wear them. That trait followed her into her teens and made the boys always nervous to approach her about ANYTHING and EVERYTHING. She's always had to work to distinguish herself from the pack, coming from a family of 10 kids and being the youngest. My mother passed away when Alana was just 5 years old. Her father raised her in a strict military-style household so, when she left home at 16, she lived with her aunt and uncle until she was 18. Once she turned 18, she packed her things and joined the army.


	2. Blue Recruit Info

Name: Bianca Christopher Grant (her government name is Chris Grant)

Rank: Private

Armor color: Cerulean Blue

Age: 21

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Dark Brown

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 116 lbs

Weapon: Assault Rifle, Pistols

Personality/ Background Info: Is the middle child of 13. Her 12 other siblings are all boys. Bianca didn't really have any friends. She spent most of her time in the Library reading. She was a strait A student and graduated 3 years early. Her brothers are very protective of her. They became over protective when her father died in active duty when she was 15. After that Bianca started to take Martial Arts and shooting lessons. She joined the Army once she was 18. She is a master at using Pistols and Assault Rifle's and also trained in the medical field. She doesn't want to go out on the field without some kind of medical knowledge. She figured that if her team left her behind from an injury or they got hurt, she wants to be able to save her ass and theirs. Bianca is also deathly afraid of ghosts and spiders.


	3. Another Day in Blood Gulch

"Ugh. Do we really need one more man? Grif seems like the dead weight of a COUPLE of men." Simmons complained to himself as he hiked back to the base, Sarge leading and Grif tailing.

"Simmons? Did you say something?" Sarge shouted over his shoulder, never dropping his pace.

"Uh…No sir! I was just trying to keep Grif on track, sir!" Simmons shouted back, lying through his teeth.

Grif, who was at least a football field's length behind him, finally caught up to and fell on Simmons, startling him.

"Whoa!" the two men collided and fell the ground with a THUD!

"Did you just lie to Sarge?" Grif asked, TRYING to lift himself off of the aggravated Simmons.

"I didn't lie to him, I just didn't tell him everything. And how could you hear me anyway? You were eons behind us!" Simmons yelled, pushing Grif off of him and standing up.

"You LADIES done gossiping back there? I'd like to make it back to base some time TODAY!" Sarge yelled, his Southern accent clear in his booming voice.

"Yes sir! Coming!" Simmons said, not even offering to help Grif up.

Grif stood up and dusted off, completely immune to the lack of help.

~Blue Base~

"Dude. Why are we even bothering with this?" Tucker asked as he watched Caboose pace around in the same circle he had been pacing for the last hour.

"We're supposed to get a new recruit sometime today, according to Blue Command. So, we might as well wait for him." Church answered, also watching Caboose, who had just fallen over from dizziness.

"That could take FOREVER! Tucker exclaimed, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"And besides, what if he ends up like him?" he asked, jerking his thumb in Caboose's direction.

"Well, let's just hope that he's not." Church answered, glancing at Caboose, who was still on the ground.

"I hope he is nice. And I hope that we will be friends." Caboose said finally, sitting up and shaking his head.


	4. Enter Private Chris Grant

~Later on that day~

"I CAN'T believe we were outside ALL day and the new guy didn't even show!" Tucker complained, throwing his helmet off and plopping down on the couch that sat in front of a TV-less TV stand.

"What the HELL happened to the TV?" he shouted, turning to Church and Caboose, who had just taken their helmets off as well.

"Caboose broke it last month, remember? Besides, it's not like it worked anyway. We had all of 5 channels out here in scenic Blood Gulch." Church said, working his armor off.

Tucker growled and glared at Caboose, who was having just A LITTLE bit of trouble getting out of his armor.

"I did not do that. It was…not me." Caboose replied, finally getting out of his armor and inching behind Church.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Tucker almost screamed, gripping the arm of the couch. Church had just opened his mouth to make a smart-ass remark, when there was a loud, rumbling noise outside.

"That was not my stomach." Caboose said, holding his stomach, which WAS growling at that moment.

"Shut up Caboose. I think that came from outside." Church said, walking to the door and pressing his ear against it.

"I did not like that sound. Sounds like that means trouble." Caboose whispered, trying to listen with Church.

"You know, I volunteer Caboose to go see what's going on out there." Tucker said, glaring at the spot where the TV was still.

"Sounds like a plan." Church said, ushering Caboose out the door and shutting it closed behind them.

Caboose looked around, trying to see through all the dust and sand that had been kicked up by the rotating blades of the ship.

"Are you Private Church?" a voice yelled over the engine of the departing ship.

"No! I am Caboose! I can take you to Church!" Caboose yelled in response, even the ship had been long gone.

Once the dust and sand settled, Caboose saw a figure clad in cerulean blue armor walking toward him. Once he and the cerulean blue soldier walked back to blue base, he stood outside the door.

"Church! Church! Someone is here to see you! Open the door!" he yelled as he pounded on the door, hoping his "best friend" would answer.

"I dunno…What's the password?" Tucker's voice answered.

"The password is 'password'." Caboose whispered, leaning against the door.

"Wrong."

"I am positive that the password is 'password'," Caboose said, stepping back from the door.

"Tucker, quit being an asshole." Church said as he pushed Tucker out of the way and opened the door and stepped out.

"So Caboose, who's your friend here?" Church asked, looking from the cerulean solider to Caboose and back again.

"This is my friend…" he trailed, looking over at the recruit.

"Private Chris Grant." He answered, looking at Church.

"Right. Caboose can I talk to you for a second?" Church asked, a semi-stern look on his face.

"Of course!" Caboose exclaimed, walking closer to Church.

"This'll only take a minute," Church said, pulling Caboose inside the base and closing the door behind him.

"Look Caboose, you can't just bring every person you meet to the base. What if this guy is a Red guy in disguise?" he asked, a serious look replacing the once stern look on his face.

"I do not think he is a Red guy because he is blue. And if he is blue, then he cannot be Red." Caboose honestly replied, looking Church in the eyes.

"What? That makes almost…No, that makes ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE AT ALL!" Church shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Um, I AM on the blue team. I was sent here by Vic. And I CAN hear you through the door." Private Grant said through the still closed door.

"Are you guys going to let me in or would I get a better night's sleep at Red base?" Private Grant asked, STILL standing outside.

"The new guy whines like a chick." Tucker mumbled to Church, trying not to be overheard.

Caboose opened the door and let Private Grant in, standing beside Church with a big grin on his face.

"You CAN take your armor off, ya know." Tucker said, glancing at the new guy.

"We are all guys here!" Caboose announced happily, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yep. Total sausage fest." Tucker said, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping down only to face the empty TV stand again.

"I'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing it with Caboose." Church informed the new guy, walking back further toward the bedrooms.

Chris and Caboose followed Church to the room. As Caboose went to walk into the room, Chris promptly shut the door behind him.

"Stay out there for a minute." Chris called to Caboose.

Caboose stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, then walked back to the living room area, still in a bit of a daze.

"Caboose, what's wrong?" Church asked, barely looking up at him.

"I got closed out of my room. And my nose now hurts. And I think that the new guy took one of Tucker's dirty magazines." He responded slowly, rubbing his nose gingerly.

"Well, you gotta learn to share. It's not just your room now." Church said, half paying attention to Caboose.

"Wait, what did you say?" Tucker shouted, standing up and looking at Caboose, completely baffled.

"You know, one of your magazines where the ladies are never wearing clothes and are…kissing each other." Caboose said, looking at Tucker, confused.

"Oh the new guy is DEAD!" Tucker shouted, running to Caboose and Chris' room.

"How did you know that the new guy took one of Tucker's magazines?" Church asked, turning to face Caboose, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh, he did not take one. I was lying to Tucker." He answered, his grin going from mischievous to playful.

"Then why?"

"Tucker ate the muffin I made for Sheila this morning and this was my payback." Caboose simply answered.

"Huh…That was actually pretty good, Caboose." Church said, a smile playing on his lips.

"You know we have to stop him right?" Church said, standing up and stretching slightly.

When they made it to the hallway where Tucker was, he was screaming and banging on the door.

"Let me in!"

"No!"

"Damnit! Open the door!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Tucker said, backing up and ramming the door wide open (and almost off the hinges).

All three men stood there with their mouths open in surprise. Standing in the middle of the room was a woman, who was around 5'6", with mid-back length dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes staring back at them. She stood there in white panties, holding the black body suit up to her large chest, trying to cover herself.

"This…isn't awkward…at all" she said slowly.

"I'm just going to…close and lock this door and…Ummm…this never happened." She said, closing and locking the door.

"Is the new guy a girl?"

"Yep."

"And was she half naked just now?"

"Also yes."

"Bow chika bow wow!"


	5. Enter Private Blake Hudson

~Red Base~

"I wonder if the new recruit will be coming back with Sarge?" Donut asked Lopez, who paid him little to no attention.

"I hope he's nice and not lazy. Grif is ENOUGH lazy as it is!" Donut thought as he went into his little stash of snack cakes that Grif knew nothing about.

"Lopez, warn me if Grif comes. I DON'T want him finding my snack cake stash." He said, walking back into the bedroom he shared with Grif.

Right as Donut was finishing his "little reward", he heard Sarge, Simmons, and Grif walk into the base.

"So, where's the new guy? Is he here yet?" Donut asked excitedly, looking between the three men.

"Donut, does it LOOK like we've got anyone else with us?" Simmons asked, throwing him helmet down, revealing the dirt and sweat mixed on his face.

"Well, no…but I was thinking you guys might have left him outside to surprise me or something." Donut responded, the excitement leaving his voice.

"I'm hungry. Do we have anymore snacks left?" Grif asked, taking his helmet off and throwing in on the couch next to Lopez.

"Uhhh…no you ate them all last week." Donut said, motioning for Lopez to keep his mouth shut.

"Why don't we ever have ANYTHING to eat in this place?" Grif complained, taking off his armor and tossing it carelessly on the floor.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because of someone named Dexter "Five Stomachs" Grif." Simmons said, taking his armor off and walking to his room.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so damn hungry if I didn't have to sleep on a damn couch because I 'don't deserve a room'." Grif growled, glaring in Sarge's direction.

"Maybe if you ate your rations like a normal person, instead of inhaling them, you wouldn't be so damn hungry! And you DON'T deserve a room!" Sarge exclaimed, walking to the showers.

"I hate this place. I wish I had someone to boss around." Grif mumbled, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Donut walked to his room and sat on the bed, staring at the empty one across the room.

"I never realized how lonely it was in this room." He mumbled, stretching across his bed and closing his eyes.

~A few hours later~

Donut awoke to the sound of his own snoring. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, the silence eerie. A loud, rumbling noise outside made him sit bolt upright in his bed. He fished around for his night pants in the dark until he found them.

"Hey, is anyone awake still?" Donut asked, poking his head out of his door.

Around the corner, he could see Grif's feet poking off the couch and he crept over to him.

"Grif…Grif…Grif wake up." He whispered, trying to nudge the slumbering Grif awake.

"Donut, if this isn't an emergency, go away." Grif groggily replied, turning so that his back was facing Donut.

"But-"

"I don't care if the Backstreet Boys are on TV. That's not an emergency."

"But Grif I heard something." Donut whispered, kneeling in front of the couch.

"I don't care."

"But there was a loud, rumbly noise outside."

"Still don't care. Goodnight Donut." Grif growled, trying to get back to sleep.

"Fine. I'll go see what it was. If I die…This all your fault." Donut mumbled as he walked out the door.

He looked around the base for the source of the rumbling. When he didn't find anything, he headed back to base. His hand was resting in the doorknob, when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

"H-hello?" he called out, becoming more and more uneasy.

"S-show yourself." He called out, before remembering that he was unarmed.

A man's voice replied, "I'm looking for the sergeant."

"Oh. Sarge? I think he's asleep."

"Well, don't you think you should go get him?"

"Not until you show yourself." Donut said, turning to face the source of the voice.

A solider clad in brick red armor stepped into Donut's view. He couldn't tell how tall the man in armor was but he did stand roughly at eye level with Donut.

"There, I showed myself. Now, let me speak to the sergeant." The man said, inching closer to Donut.

Everything in Donut told him to run, but for some reason seeing the man's red armor was a reassurance and a relief.

"Follow me but be quiet." Donut said, walking into the base, the man following him.

Grif's loud snoring was the only noise inside the base once Donut closed the door as gently as he could.

"Stay here. I'll go wake Sarge." Donut whispered, creeping through the base and standing in front of Sarge's door.

"Sarge!" Donut whispered loudly, barely tapping on the door.

"Damnit, what?"

"Sarge, there's somebody here to see you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? It's past midnight!"

"There's a guy out here who says that Vic sent him." Donut said softly, leaning against the door.

Sarge pulled the door open without warning, sending Donut toppling to the floor inside Sarge's room.

"You sure do keep your room nice and tidy, sir." He commented, looking around while on the ground.

"Stop pussyfooting around, son. And get off the floor." Sarge said gruffly.

"Yes sir. I left him with Grif, sir." Donut said, standing up and straightening his night pants.

"You left him with GRIF? Of all people?" Sarge all but yelled.

"Well, I…didn't know what else to do sir, I'm sorry." Donut mumbled, looking down at his bare feet.

Sarge sighed and walked out to the living room and saw the man in the brick red armor.

"Can I help you son?"

"Are you the sergeant?"

"Why yes I am." Sarge replied, shoving Grif's lower half off the couch (causing him to completely fall off the couch) and sitting down.

"Good. I'm your new recruit I was sent here by Red command."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Private Blake Hudson, sir."

"Donut, show Private Hudson to his room." Sarge said, looking at Donut.

"Ummm…where's that?" Donut asked, looking from the new guy to Sarge.

"Your room, of course!"

"Of course sir! Follow me!" Donut exclaimed, looking at the new guy.

Donut led the new guy down the hall to the room that the two now shared.

"This is our room."

Blake pushed passed Donut, slamming and locking the door behind him. Donut stood there, knocking on the door.

"Hey! We have to share the room!"

"Dibs!"

"No dibs on the room!" Donut said, trying to get into the room.

"Look, I'll be done in a few minutes, okay?" Blake called through the door. Donut leaned against the door, trying to listen for any unusual sounds. After what felt like an eternity, he started knocking on the door again.

"I'm coming in there!" Donut called, as he started ramming the door with his shoulder. After a couple times of him slamming his weight against it, the door finally gave and Donut toppled inside.

In the room, at the bed opposite his, Donut saw a woman that stood roughly 5'7", had hair the color of fire and had emerald green eyes, which were currently wide with surprise.

"I didn't…I mean…I can't believe…" Donut stammered, his own eyes widened with surprise before she clapped her hand over his mouth.

The woman yanked Donut into the room, closed and locked the door tightly.

"You CANNOT say anything to ANYONE, understand?" she whispered, her hand still resting on his mouth.

"You're a girl! I mean…Whoa! Sarge isn't gonna like this!" Donut mumbled underneath her hand.

"Shush! Promise me you WILL NOT say ANYTHING to Sarge!" she said, slowly moving her hand away from his mouth.

"You can bet your secret's safe with me!" he chirped.

"I'm doomed."


	6. no title

Caboose woke in the middle of the night with a start. He sat up in his bed, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"What's the matter, Caboose?" Chris asked, in a daze. She yawned and stretched loudly.

"I heard something outside. It was very loud." He replied, his voice breaking a little bit.

"It's probably the Red's getting THEIR new recruit." She replied, rolling over to face him. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't. I'm too scared." He whispered loud enough for Chris to hear. She sighed and lifted her blanket.

"Hop in."

"Are you sure?" he asked, heisting slightly.

"Caboose, I've got 6 younger brothers. You'll be fine."

"Okay!" he said, crawling into bed with her and snuggling close.

Chris smiled and chuckled to herself, Caboose's faint snoring lulling her back to sleep.

~That morning~

"Alright. It's time to go wake this chick up." Tucker said, standing outside of Chris and Caboose's room door.

"OH MY GOD! CHURCH!" he screamed, after opening the door.

"ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?" Church shouted, skidding to a halt right in front of Tucker, rifle ready.

"No! But look!" Tucker said, pointing into the room where Chris and Caboose lay in bed, Caboose snuggled right up to Chris.

Chris lifted her head, eyes still closed, and pistol drawn on the two.

"Whatsgoingon?" she said, half asleep still.

"Uh…nothing." Church said, rifle clattering to the ground.

"Good morning Church, good morning Chris." Caboose said, yawning loudly.

"So, what? I don't get a 'good morning'?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"No. I am still mad at you for yesterday. But have a good morning anyway."

"Whatever."

Chris sat up in the bed and stretched, tucking her pistol back under the pillow.

"You sleep with your pistol under your pillow? Badass." Church said, walking into the room more.

"I used to sleep with a baseball bat under my pillow back home." Chris replied, standing up.

"Okay, why?"

"When you're a girl with as many brothers as I have, baseball bats come in PRETTY handy."

"How many brothers?"

"12."

All three men looked at her, shocked. Their eyes followed her as she began pacing back and forth, trying to stretch her legs. She did a handstand, holding it for a minute. She stretched on arm out, carefully balancing her weight, then stretched the other arm, and then did a back flip, landing on her feet.

"Whoa." Was all the three could manage when Chris turned back to look at them.

"Nice boxers Church. I think the pink bunnies are adorable." Chris kind of laughed, glancing at Church boxers.

"Wha...huh?"

"Your boxers. They SURE are manly."

"I like them." Caboose chimed in, trying to be a part of the conversation.

"Tucker, I think you need to take care of something." Chris said, looking at Tucker.

"What?"

"You need to _go take care of SOMETHING._" Chris repeated, putting as much emphasis as possible on the last word.

"Oh my God, Tucker. Look down." Church said, becoming annoyed that he didn't catch the hint.

"Wha…Oh!" Tucker said, looking down at himself and then back at Chris.

"You wanna help me out?"

"Get out."

Tucker walked out of the room and down the hall to his and Church's room for…Tucker time.

Church shook his head and looked back at Caboose and Chris.

"Caboose, you need to get dressed." Church said to Caboose. "That goes for you too." He added looking at Chris.

Caboose grabbed his bodysuit and walked to the showers.

"I need to brush my teeth." He mumbled, walking out.

Chris was pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a tight, pink bra. Church's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates when he saw the fabric stretched across her breasts.

"What? You act like you've never seen breasts before." She said, looking at his eyes, which were glued to her chest.

"WHAT SIZE ARE YOU?" he asked, semi snapping back to reality.

"Well, the bra is a small B-cup and I guess that would make me a D…maybe a DD cup." She answered, trying to get the bra off.

Just as her fingers reached the clasp in the back, three loud rips were the only sound heard in the room. She turned her back to Church just as the fabric that covered her fell to the floor in shreds.

"Well, I can't do anything with THIS bra anymore," she said, using her arms to cover herself.

"Hand me that bodysuit, will ya?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." He said, tossing the bodysuit to her and excusing himself to "get dressed".

After Church "got dressed", he walked to the kitchen, only half wondering what was there.

"Tucker, what do we have to eat?" he asked, dreading the answer. Tucker did his normal asshole move and checked "all of the cabinets" before pulling a jar expired mayonnaise.

"That's the SAME jar of mayonnaise we've had SINCE WE'VE BEEN HERE!" Church exclaimed, looking like he was about to murder Tucker, who had the same smirk on his face as always.

"I know. That's all we have left and I'm not eating it, I haven't been able to trick Caboose into eating it and quite frankly, it's starting to smell through the plastic." Tucker said, dropping the container on the counter and grimacing.

"This is very good!" Caboose exclaimed from the couch.

"I thought you'd like it." The two heard Chris say, a giggle also being heard in her voice.

Tucker and Church looked at one another, mentally putting aside any murderous thoughts for the moment, and walked to the couch to find Caboose eating a bowl of cereal and Chris sitting next to him, smiling.

"Where did we get all this food from?" Tucker and Church yelled in unison.

"Oh. I've got resources." Chris smiled, going back to watching Caboose eat the food like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you boys just gonna stand there, or are you going to eat?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Bow chika-"

"Don't do it."

"Chris is wearing a pretty dress today." Caboose said, in between big spoonfuls of cereal.

Tucker and Church looked at each other than at Chris. Tucker smirked. 

"So, how come you're not wearing your armor?" he asked, the smirk still in place.

"Cuz I'm waiting for Vic to send me a new bra."

"What? Why would he do THAT?" Tucker asked, looking at Chris' chest.

"First of all, I'm up here," she said, pointing to her face. "Second of all, he owes me. BIG TIME."

"How does he owe you 'BIG TIME'?" Church asked, doing the air quotes around "big time".

"He knows why he owes me." Chris smirked.

"What did he do?" Caboose asked, the cereal falling off of his spoon.

"Oh, he made out with his younger cousin." She replied, catching the spoon that Caboose dropped.

"Who is his cousin?" Caboose asked intently.

"You're looking at her."

The blue base got completely silent as all three guys looked at Chris.

Caboose was the one to break the silence.

"Ummm…What's your girl name?" he asked, looking at her.


	7. no title again

~That same morning at Red Base~

Blake awoke to the HORRIBLE sound of Grif's snoring. She rolled so she was facing Donut's back.

"Hey Donut, wake up!" she whispered loudly. Donut kind of grumbled something about it being too early and pulled the blanket up to COMPLETELY cover his head.

Blake got up, pulling her shirt back on and she was fishing around on the floor for her sleep pants.

_Where did those damn pants go?_ She thought as she threw clothes from her side of the room onto Donut's.

"Donut, have you seen my pants?" she asked finally, walking over to his bed and shaking him slightly.

"Come on, wake up, ya big lug…" she said, shaking him a little harder. He rolled over and off the bed, landing at her feet with his head _between_ her legs (and she was _sans_ underwear).

Donut opened his eyes and found himself staring up Blake's nightshirt. He couldn't help but follow the length of her slender legs with his eyes.

"Having fun down there, Donut?" She asked, stepping over his head and closing her legs.

"Oh! Sorry!" he apologized; slightly embarrassed she had caught him staring.

Blake grabbed her pants off of Donut's bed and threw them on her bed. Donut shook himself mentally. Was he really trying to sneak a peek at her… No, women had ALWAYS been cool with Donut. He was always his female friends' "shoulder to cry on". Donut sat on his bed, deep in thought, when Blake's "male" voice shattered his thoughts.

"Hey, you gonna sit around in your pjs all day?" she asked, already dressed from head to toe in her armor.

"Yes ma'am…I mean, yes sir!" Donut said, smiling as he put on armor.

Blake walked into the living room area where Grif still lay on the couch, snoring loudly, still on the floor from the night before.

Donut walked out, in his armor and walked over to Grif's sleeping body.

"Hey Grif! Wake up!" Donut said, nudging Grif hard in the ribs with his boot repeatedly.

Grif turned over so that the rib Donut was kicking was under him. Donut kicked him a harder in the other rib.

"Damnit, WAKE UP ALREADY!" Donut commanded, kicking Grif in the ribs.

"JESUS, I'M UP ALREADY! QUIT KICKING ME!" Grif yelled, sitting up and holding his ribs, and glaring at Donut and Blake.

"Who's the new guy?"

"Private Blake Hudson." Donut answered, glancing in Blake's direction.

Grif got up and wobbled to the showers, his ribs killing him. Blake watched Grif wobble off , feeling a little sorry for the guy. Blake normally didn't care what happened to anyone (aside from her family and her few friends), but this…this was just painful to watch.

"Donut?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think that was a little much?"

"Sarge goes MUCH worse than that, so…No, not really." Donut responded with a small shrug.

Blake walked toward the showers and saw Grif sitting there, poking at the fresh bruises on his sides. He winced every time his finger came within an inch of the bruised skin.

"Damn that Donut…I'm going to kill him one of these days." He grumbled, sitting on the benches. He looked up when he saw Blake kind of peeking from around the corner.

"How long you been standing there?" he called, standing up, a towel wrapped around hi waist.

"Uh...sorry. I was just wondering if you were okay." Blake half lied, slouching a little to make herself a little more…man like.

"Eh. I'm fine. This kinda crap happens everyday for me." He said, bitterness VERY clear in his voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to bandage you up or something?" Blake said, looking at Grif intently.

"Nah. I'm good. They'll heal."

"Oh. Okay."

"Lighten up rookie! What are you? Some kinda girl under all that armor?" Grif snorted, almost doubling over laughing.

Blake laughed slowly at first but picked up the pace when Grif's laughter didn't stop. She punched in the arm relatively hard and the two snorted with laughter until their ribcages felt like they were going to explode.

Blake walked out of the shower area, shaken. Donut was lounging on the couch, in full armor, when he looked up and saw the she was barely moving.

"What's up?" Donut asked, getting up and walking over to her, concern on his visor- covered face.

"Nothing. I do have a question for you though?" she said, plopping down on the couch slowly so that she didn't look girlie do it.

"Do I give myself away?"

"No why?"

She went on to tell her new bestie everything. What Grif said, what she said, and what was offered to be done. Everything.

Simmons walked into the room, groggy from just waking up. Initially, he just walked passed Blake, grunting good morning to everyone, excluding her. On his way back from the kitchen, he stopped right in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes still.

"I'm the new recruit, Private Blake Hudson." She responded as Simmons yawned loudly and stretched.

He nodded walked back to his room, grumbling.

"Alright men! Listen up!" Sarge shouted to get everyone's full attention.

Everyone, including Grif who just walked in the room (in full armor), looked at him.

"I've been informed that last night, the blue team got a new recruit. If this guy is anything like the other one, he'll be dumber than a sack of diapers. In order to get the flag, we're gonna take the blue's new recruit and hold him hostage." He announced, standing there waiting for any reaction at all.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Blake asked, looking at Sarge.

"Speak freely son."

"Nice boxers, sir. Is that Justin Timberlake or Ashton Kutcher, sir?"

Donut looked around excitedly. "Justin Timberlake? Ashton Kutcher? Where?"

Everyone, Sarge included, looked at Donut. Sarge walked back towards his room and came back out maybe a minute later, fully dressed in his armor.

"Come on men!" he said, heading out the door of the base.

Everyone walked out, Donut behind Blake and Grif and Simmons almost walked through the door at the same time (Simmons elbowed Grif in the ribs) and Lopez brought up the rear.

"Shotgun!" Donut chirped, running to the warthog and plopping down in the passenger seat.

Simmons, Grif, and Blake looked at each other for what felt like an eternity (which in reality was only a few seconds).

"Shotgun's lap!" Blake called, running over to the warthog and climbing up onto Donut's lap.

Simmons and Grif looked at the only open spot, the gun, and then they looked at each other. In that split second they took to look at each other, Lopez had got on the back of the warthog to man the gun.

Simmons and Grif sighed in unison. Simmons walked over to the driver's side and told Sarge that he and Grif were going to start walking to Blue base. Sarge said okay and took off, kicking up dirt into Grif's face.

As they arrived at Blue base, over the annoying music coming from the warthog, the four heard a voice shout, "HEY! TURN THAT **GODDAMN** MUSIC OFF!"


	8. True Names Revealed Pt 1

~A few minutes before the Reds arrive~

"So what IS your girl name?" Caboose asked, forgetting his bowl of cereal for the moment.

Chris handed Caboose his spoon back and smiled.

"Finish eating your cereal, Caboose."

"Okay!" he replied, happily munching on the, now soggy, cereal.

"So," Tucker started, eyes still glued to her chest.

"So what?"

"So, what's your girl name?" he asked, eyes not leaving Chris' chest.

"Yeah, like I'd tell you." She said, looking around.

"What?"

"What is that music?"

Tucker and Church looked at each other and in unison said, "Oh no. Not them."

Chris ran back to the room and, five seconds later, ran back passed them in full armor.

She ran to the roof and, pistol drawn, yelled, "HEY! TURN THAT **GODDAMN** MUSIC OFF!"

Sarge looked at the cerulean clad solider.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT! Lopez!" he shouted, turning to face where Lopez was.

Sarge turned to face Donut and Blake. "Where the HELL is Lopez?" he asked.

"Sir!" Donut shouted, pointing and almost taking Blake's head off in the process.

Sarge turned to where Donut was pointing and saw Lopez sneaking up behind the blue solider.

Lopez hit the back of his neck, threw him over his shoulder, and hauled ass out of there. Lopez, followed by the warthog, passed Simmons and Grif, who was lagging anyway.

"We have to walk back now, don't we?" Grif complained, panting heavily. Simmons rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, turning back around towards Red base.

Caboose ran back inside Blue base, calling Church the whole way.

"Church! Church! Church!" he yelled as he flew in the door, colliding with Tucker.

"What is it, Caboose?" Church said, lifting Caboose up by the back of his armor.

"They took Chris!" Caboose shouted, waving his arms around helplessly.

"What?"

"The Reds took Chris! The scary robot hit her and took her!" Caboose yelled, about to cry.

"Look, we're gonna get her back. Just…Just calm down."

"CALM DOWN! THEY TOOK MY NEW LITTLE SISTER!"

"Little sister? What?" Tucker said, still on the floor.

"I adopted her as my little sister because she is nice to me and she helped me make muffins for Sheila." Caboose said, still sounding as if he were about to cry.

He took off his helmet and dropped it on the floor. Church and Tucker looked on as Caboose walked back toward his and Chris' room, slamming the door shut behind.

~Inside Red Base~

Chris opened her eyes and was met with sets of eyes looking at her. She tried sitting up but, she found that she had been bound with rope while she was unconscious.

"So, let me get this straight. We HAVE rope, but we DON'T have food. HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?" Grif complained, completely outraged.

"Ummm…Excuse me?" Chris said, looking up at the men looking down at her.

"What?" Grif answered for the group.

"I can get you guys food."

"How?"

"I can call my cousin at Red command." She said simply.

"Cousin?" Sarge asked, lifting the girl under her arm so that she is sitting up. 

"Yep. You know, Vic."

"I don't know Sarge, sounds kinda fishy." Grif said slowly.

"What DO you know, Grif?"

"I know-"

"Did you know that you're a DIRTBAG?" Sarge yelled, totally forgetting about Chris.

Chris pushed herself back on her side and began inching to the door, grunting as she moved. Lopez saw this and, very swiftly, lifted her by the waist off the ground. She let out a high-pitched, girly squeal because he had startled her. She let out a nervous giggle when everyone turned and looked at her.

"Ummm...Hi?"


	9. True Names Revealed Pt 2

~Outside Red Base~

Tucker sighed and glanced over his shoulder where Caboose normally stood.

"Why did he get to stay behind? And why are we waiting out here? She's IN there!" Tucker complained, turning attention to the base that stood in front of them.

"Tucker, shut up. Caboose is a mess right now and well, to put it quite frankly, I don't feel like dying…AGAIN." Church responded, growling slightly at the thought of Caboose killing him again, even if it was "accidental".

"You know I think he'd kill you even if he wasn't all pissy. It's like he was born to kill you repeatedly." Tucker said, smiling to himself.

"Shut up Tucker."

"Why?"

"No really shut up. I think I hear them inside." Church said, shushing Tucker and pressing his helmet to the door.

~Inside Red Base~

Everyone, excluding Blake, watched as Lopez sat Chris in the corner and walked to the kitchen. Blake didn't trust the blue soldier enough to turn her back to him.

"Now, where was I?" Sarge wondered aloud.

_Good thing these guys are such idiots,_ Chris thought, wriggling around and discreetly cutting the rope that bound her.

After about five or so minutes of discreet cutting, the rope fell slack around Chris and she moved ever so slightly toward the door, which was across the room, trying not to attract ANY attention to herself.

Chris tested her movements by lifting herself up a little and moving along the left wall, which was the shortest way across the room without getting up and walking, which would defeat the whole "sneaking out of here."

Donut, Simmons, Grif and Sarge were all engaged in…heated "debate" as Chris scooted closer and closer to the door, which was so close she could almost taste the freedom.

~Outside~

"Oh my god. What are we waiting for? An invitation?" Tucker asked, the muscles of his body beginning to hurt from staying tensed for so long.

"Well, if you want to go in there and get killed, be my guest. I'm waiting for the opportune moment. I suggest you do the same." Church said, relaxing his muscles.

Tucker heaved a sigh and tensed up more, waiting for Church to make the first move.

~Back inside~

Chris was less than 5 feet from the door when her hand brushed against brick red armor. She looked up at the man and pulled back. He reached down and lifted her up by the arm.

_Fight and be free or sit here and rot…_is the only thought that ran through Chris' mind as she swung at the soldier's head, sending them both tumbling to the ground with a THUD! The others stopped their bickering almost instantly and watched, too stunned to move.

Outside, Church heard the thud and looked over at Tucker.

"NOW!" he shouted, ramming the door open with his shoulder. He ran in, Tucker tailing him closely.

The scene the two blues ran into was Chris and the Red team's rookie rolling on the floor, hitting each other and slamming each other's helmets on the ground repeatedly.

"FUCK! YOU BROKE MY VOICE FILTER!" a girl's voice cried.

_Wait…That wasn't Chris' voice…The reds got a girl? _Church thought as he stood there, along with Tucker, too stunned to move.

The brick red soldier untangled himself from Chris by pushing her half way across the room, her helmet sliding off to reveal Chris' butt length, dark brown hair.

"What the-" the red team, excluding Blake and Lopez, said in unison. Leaving her signature fighting stance, Blake strode over to Chris and lifted her again, this time to throw her.

_Wait, I know that stance…_Chris thought, and sensing the impending attack, quickly stood and locked arms with the soldier, a test of strength ensuing.

"Atta boy Rookie!" Sarge cheered, obliviously proud of Blake's near miraculous strength and stamina.

Chris broke the hold they had on each other and grabbed Blake's helmet.

"Let's see how big and bad you are WITHOUT your helmet!" she growled, taking Blake's helmet off, revealing her shoulder length fire red hair and emerald green eyes full of fire.

Chris threw the helmet over her shoulder and it landed a few inches away from hers.

"HOLY SHIT! The new guy's a **GIRL**!" Simmons and Grif yelled in unison, surprise obvious in their voices.

"I knew it!" Church exclaimed, temporarily forgetting where he was. Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Tucker all looked at him, before turning their attention back to the two fighting women.

Blake pushed Chris to the floor and watched as she skidded a couple of feet away.

"You look familiar." Blake said to the girl as she walked over to and grabbed the feet of the girl. The girl kicked Blake as she bent down, sending her flying across the room and crashing into Lopez.

"Chris! Come on!" Church and Tucker called in unison, although they were still in slight awe from the discovery of the red's rookie's true gender.

"I'm gonna finish this." She said, her voice low, crossing over to the stunned Blake.


	10. True Names Revealed Pt 3

Upon closer inspection of Blake, the girl's cobalt blue eyes widened.

"Alana?" she said, standing over Alana (Blake) and Lopez's crumpled bodies.

"What?" Alana mumbled, as she wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth, eyes still closed.

Alana opened her eyes and, startled, pushed the girl away and stood.

"Alana, what the hell?" she screamed, tripping Alana. She stood up and pinned Alana to the ground, looking at her face.

"HOLY SHIT! BIANCA?" Alana yelled, surprised to see her friend from training. She lifted her head and got a clearer look at Bianca. The men stood there, confused, but still watching.

"I'm confused. How do you two know each other?" Donut asked, scratching his head. Alana looked around and saw that Grif's mouth was wide open, Donut, Sarge, and Simmons wore the same confused look and the two blue guys had taken their helmets off and was just as stunned as the red team.

"Alana and I met in training." Bianca said, lifting herself off of Alana and helping her to her feet.

"Wait, you're name is 'Bianca'? What name is THAT!" Tucker asked, looking at her.

Bianca glared at Tucker. "My late father gave that name!" she growled, the acid in her voice biting.

"We got the hot chick!" Grif exclaimed, causing everyone in the base to look at him. Alana glared at Grif, the smile slowly sliding from his face.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…We need to get going." Church said, grabbing Tucker's arm and looking at Bianca to follow. Bianca nodded and picked up her helmet.

"Later."

"See ya!" Alana called, as the entire red team watched the blues leave the base.

"That's it sir? We're just gonna let them leave?" Simmons asked Sarge as Donut went and closed the door behind the blues.

"Yep. Simmons, you have to learn to save an ass kicking or two for another day." Sarge responded, walking back to his room.

~Inside Blue Base~

Church, Tucker and Bianca walked back inside and saw Caboose sitting on the couch, staring at the wall absently.

"Caboose?"

Caboose turned to face Church, Bianca and Tucker, a smile on his face when he saw Bianca.

"Yay! Chris is back!" he exclaimed, hopping over the back of the couch and picking Bianca up in a big hug.

"We know her name now."

"What is it?"

"Bianca." Tucker and Church answered in unison.

"That is pretty. I'll never remember it." Caboose said, still hugging Bianca tightly.

Caboose put Bianca back on the ground as Doc, Jr., Sister, and Tex walked in from exploring the caves.

"And who the hell is this?" Tex asked, sounding irritated as usual.


End file.
